Sharingan Kakashi
by wyldcat
Summary: If Obito hadn’t died… Kakashi mused over that unchangeable fact. People lived to die. Once they died, they were gone forever. Or were they?


Yep, this is a short little one-shot. This is the first time I'm doing a Naruto fic. Anyway, uh…there are spoilers from Kakashi Gaiden… I think that's it. Oh yeah, it's set straight after chapter 244.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto etc etc.

* * *

Kakashi sat with his back comfortably against a rock, keeping silent vigil. It was completely silent, apart from the slight breeze in the air, sending wavelike ripples through the tall grass while the trees swayed in rhythm. The air was fresh, but there were hints of a large storm approaching. 

He was using all of his senses to warn him of any approaching dangers. It helped to be alert at night, because that was the time ambushes frequently occurred. But, satisfied they were safe at the moment, he glanced over at the two people nearby, keeping his left eye firmly shut.

The slow rhythmic breathing of his teammate Rin and his sensei signalled that they were both fast asleep. Kakashi half expected to hear the usual light snores from Obito, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. Just him and the stars twinkling knowingly…and the sharingan.

That gift had been troubling him. It was like Obito had planned it all out before even knowing his fate himself; giving Kakashi his bloodline limit so that he would be forced to carry the responsibility around with him for the rest of his life.

A familiar surge of pain and sadness welled up inside and he fought back the tears threatening to overwhelm him. It was his fault that Obito died. If only he hadn't been so stubborn about saving Rin, if only he hadn't been the idiot who thought he was capable of anything, if only the cave didn't collapse, if only Obito hadn't had to pull him away from the large rock hurtling down at him…

So many 'ifs'. _If_ none of this ever happened…

He wondered then that if Obito hadn't died, would he have still felt the same way about him? The crybaby ninja, who was always late for everything?

Perhaps, for Obito had a lot of points on teamwork – one thing that Kakashi never liked to think about. He was a jounin, and all Rin and Obito would do was to get in his way. That was how he felt about them until Obito had given him a good lecture…that mostly involved them shouting at each other.

Now that he thought about it, Obito was a lot like his father. They had both cared about their friends more than anything else, even more than the mission. He had thought that the rules came first, then his friends, but Obito had shown him otherwise.

Why couldn't he have seen that earlier? In reply, the long list of 'ifs' surfaced in his mind again.

All these things added to the question of whether _he_ was the one to use the sharingan. Did he really deserve it, after all the insults and name-calling he had given Obito for years? Maybe Rin deserved it better, or even his sensei. Rin could perform the transplant again, couldn't she?

Guilt struck him. He was pushing away the responsibility, he was rejecting Obito's gift.

Oh, if only life was as simple as when he was younger.

"Hey, I'll take the watch. You get some rest."

Kakashi involuntarily jumped at the sound of his sensei's voice.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "It's not like you to not notice I was behind you." He sat down next to Kakashi, and for a while, they were content with each other's presence.

Finally the silence was broken with his quiet statement, "Something's bothering you."

Kakashi looked down. "It's…the sharingan. It feels like…it's like I don't deserve to have it. Obito should have given it to Rin, or you, sensei." He was glad then that he was wearing his mask as always – he could feel the heat rising in his face.

"But you were the one who lost your eye," he replied half-jokingly.

"Well…"

Brushing his electric yellow hair out of his eyes, he said seriously, "Obito gave you the sharingan as a gift. He gave it to _you_. Not me, and not Rin. It's his last gift to you of many, and you should be proud of it. And because he never had the chance to use it to his full ability, he gave it to you so that you would, in his place."

An image flashed within Kakashi's mind.

_…but I can become your eye…and from now on I will see the future…_

"The sharingan isn't easy to come by, even for one in the Uchiha clan. Don't waste it, Kakashi."

Kakashi mulled over his words, thinking and wondering.

His sensei smiled gently as he said, "You guys had the oddest of friendships." Cerulean blue eyes met dark and red ones, and he grinned, "You know, Obito would be very displeased if you didn't use it."

Kakashi nodded, suddenly seeing the simple solution to his whirlwind of thoughts. His sensei's smile broadened as he ruffled his windswept silver hair. "Now that that's solved, you'd better sleep before you're too tired to move in the morning, hmm?"

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He crawled over to Rin and lay close by. Then he placed his hand on his kunai and gripped it hard. _I'll look after you for Obito…because of that, I'll protect you even if I die._ That was what friends were for.

But though he intended to sleep, he was wide awake and thinking.

It intrigued him how when he spoke about his troubles out loud, it cleared his mind. He never thought it would work way, but now he knew. He knew what to do. The sharingan was his to master. But, like Obito had said, a part of his friend would live on inside him. Obito had gotten through to him; he had finally taught him the value of friendship and teamwork.

He sighed, thinking what a difference it would have made to everyone had he realised that amazingly simple fact earlier.

Breathing deeply, Kakashi slowly closed his eyes as he let sleep overtake him, but not before his last thought: _And from now on, I think I'll make it a point to turn up late for everything…

* * *

_

Heh heh, noticed that I avoided bringing up Yondaime's real name? It was hard writing without mentioning it, but…when we do find out his name, I'll add it in.

Please drop a review, good or bad, I don't care!


End file.
